


All the Time in the World

by Anonymous



Category: Misfits
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When he doesn’t come home, she isn’t immediately alarmed.





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my LJ and bringing all my favorite stuff over here. I wrote this fic back in 2010 (whoa) but, I still enjoy it. I hope you will, too.

When he doesn’t come home, she isn’t immediately alarmed (no, that happens later. Soon enough there will be tears but not now). Sally makes dinner like always and decides to go to sleep before he gets in. She’ll leave his plate in the microwave.

 

-

 

When she wakes up the next morning and reaches over, she finds his side of the bed empty and her heart starts to beat faster. She’s instantly wide awake and sits up, sure that he’d come in and left while she was still asleep.

His side of the bed doesn’t seem like it was slept in, though.

She doesn’t notice that she’s bitten through her bottom lip until she tastes blood. 

 

-

 

When they tell her he’s gone (not dead but _vanished_ ) she doesn’t understand them. How could that be when his pillow still smells of his cologne? When his clothes are still on the left side of her closet? When she can still remember every contour of his face?

As the days pass she begins to think if it weren’t for those reminders she would begin to believe maybe he’d never existed at all.

 

-

 

She goes to see the police every day after that but she figures out pretty quickly that they’re giving her the run around. They’ve got murders and rapists and kidnappers to find. They’re not worried about one man who they think probably just got cold feet and decided disappearing was better than the alternative.

She stops going after that.

She’s come up with a plan of her own anyway.

 

-

 

When she sees them for the first time she has to make herself stop staring. They look so normal, like some loud mouths on the tube or a group she’d pass on the street and not think twice about. These are the last people who saw Tony alive.  
   
Kelly, Nathan, Curtis, Alisha and Simon.

The last is the chain's weak link.

She can see it in the way his hands are always in his pocket, in the way he never really makes eye contact with the others, in the way he’s always hovering just _a little_ too far away from the group.

He’ll be her target.

 

-

  
She starts off slowly, finds his profile online and strikes up a conversation. Memorizes his likes and dislikes, becomes his confidant.

This is only the first step.

 

-

 

She watches him all the time now and she notices he’s not a bad looking kid. He’s quite handsome actually, has beautiful eyes and what looks like a nice body underneath all those shirts buttoned up to his chin. It’s not his face that makes the others skittish around him, it’s his attitude. The air he gives off. It’s why they’re either making fun of him or avoiding him all together.

They’re scared.

Sometimes she’ll catch him with a certain look on his face and she’ll understand exactly how they feel.

 

-

 

She’s anxious.

The signs taped in their lockers, the online conversations and the relationship she’s trying to build at work are moving too slow. When she sees him walking home Sally doesn’t even consider anything other than pulling over and asking to give him a ride home with a big smile and a flick of her hair.

As they speak, Sally realizes she’d do anything to find out what happened to Tony and when she glances over, Simon’s looking back. She feels like something inside of her hollows out in an instant and he averts his gaze.

She feels an intense calm come over her.

Yes, she’d do anything to know the truth.

Anything at all.

 

-

  
  
After he kissed her on the sidewalk she’d told him this was a mistake, that she’d see him tomorrow, but he isn’t 10 feet away before she calls him back and takes him inside. She reaches for his hand and leads him to _their_ bedroom, lays him down on _their_ bed, and the knowledge that she’d done the same thing with Tony (hundreds of times, she remembers every one) makes it worse. Makes it better. Makes it _hotter_.

She hates it, hates that she's doing this as a short-cut into his heart, hates that she likes it even a little, but she doesn’t hate it enough to stop.

 

-

 

He doesn’t touch her at first (seems scared and awed by her actually, like he can’t believe she’d let him near her) but she encourages him. Sally can tell he’s inexperienced but Simon’s intuitive and a quick learner.

She only has to show him what she likes once. 

  
-

 

Afterward, he’s needy and spooned flush against her back, half hard as he traces each of her ribs with the tip of a finger. He'd been a slow starter, but Simon had been a natural at sex; not too gentle and just rough enough to make things interesting. He brings one hand back up to her rib and touches a mole just on the side of her left breast, slips his free hand between her legs and she pulls away, shocked as he looks back at her with an enticing mixture of timidity and aggressiveness.

He smiles a little and moves his hand again after a moment, testing his boundaries, comes across a particularly sensitive spot that brings a burst of laughter from her gut. Sally covers her mouth to quiet it and looks back over her shoulder at his equally surprised, sloe-eyed expression. She watches breathlessly as he leans down and nips the place where her waist flares out into her hip.

 

-

 

Looking at his face then (so sweet and eager) she realizes that she did this to gain more than his confidence, that she sort of likes him and ( _oh God_ ) that’s even worse than the ever growing certainty that she’ll never see Tony alive again.

 

-

 

She asks him to go get her a glass of water and he climbs from the bed (distractingly naked and grinning) to do so without question. He’d do anything for her now. She looks over at his jacket and notices the gentle weight of his phone, reaches over to grab it when she pulls her hand back without so much as touching the fabric. She doesn’t want to do this now and she doesn’t really want to ask herself why that is. Sally _will_ do it eventually though, there’s no question about that. She’s set herself on a course now and nothing (not feelings or sweetness or guilt) will make her alter her path.

He comes back and eyes her bashfully as he hands her the glass and gets back into bed.

Sally takes a sip and lets her eyes wander back to his jacket but his hands are on her again and she’s distracted. She sits the glass on the bedside table so it doesn’t spill when she leans into him. She’ll grab the phone later, she’s still got time.

All the time in the world.


End file.
